<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sky's lesson by mybabys123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253156">Sky's lesson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabys123/pseuds/mybabys123'>mybabys123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabys123/pseuds/mybabys123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- You're very stubborn - Riven said to her having given up and watching them position themselves from below.</p><p>Beatrix smiled mischievously in response and then returned her attention to her opponent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beatrix/Riven (Winx Club)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sky's lesson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- So would you like to come and see me at today's training? - Asked Riven while switching to his training clothes.</p><p>Beatrix raised her head from the book she was reading to raise an eyebrow towards him.</p><p> - Why? Tired of being the third wheel between Sky and the princess? - Asked her.</p><p>He snorted but kept his eyes on her, waiting for a real answer. She pondered her answer, it wasn't as if the book in her hand was giving her the answers she was looking for, but she wasn't very interested in specialist training either. However, Riven had asked her directly, something he did not usually do, so she stood up, leaving the book on the floor and answered him with a shrug -Why not?</p><p>In response Riven gave her a bright smile, grabbed his training bag and opened the door for her. When they finally arrived at the camp, several specialists were already in full training and when they approached the platform, Sky was waiting for him with his arms crossed, clearly annoyed with his tardiness and perhaps his company. Beatrix didn't particularly care about the blond boy's opinion, so she went to one of the unoccupied benches to observe the training as she had agreed to when she came, when Sky said something she couldn't pass.</p><p>- It's one thing to spend your free time with this girl, Riven, but if she's also going to have a bad influence on your dedication as a specialist, I'd think twice if I were you - Sky said seriously.</p><p>Riven opened his mouth to say something to him, but Beatrix was faster and confronted the blonde boy with a smile on her face that meant trouble.</p><p>- He would learn much more with me than with you, do you want me to prove it to you? - She said calmly.</p><p>Sky looked at her dubiously, he was the typical boy who didn't know what to do when a girl openly challenged him, accustomed to being the person others depended on.</p><p>- Come on Beatrix you don't have to, Sky was just being an idiot - Riven intervened holding her arm.</p><p>- Maybe, but it's boring just to look, so what do you say Sky? - Asked her.</p><p>Sky sighed clearly tired with the subject, but decided that it was best to accept so that they could start the real training.</p><p>- Fine, but just for you to know, magic isn't allowed - He said,  picking up his training stick.</p><p>- I'm fine with that - she said, climbing the platform and taking the other free stick.</p><p>- You're very stubborn - Riven said to her having given up and watching them position themselves from below.</p><p>Beatrix smiled mischievously in response and then returned her attention to her opponent.</p><p>After a few seconds of her watching him and holding the stick loosely in her hands, he was the first to attack. He went for her shoulder but before he could hit his target, she dodged him by moving her body to the right. Sky was momentarily surprised by her speed before refocusing and remembering that they also had women specialists and that their advantage was speed and agility. They continued for several minutes that way, Sky attacking and she successfully dodging him.</p><p>- If you just keep dodging then I don't see the point of this - Sky said tired.</p><p>- Oh but there is Sky, actually, it is very basic, it is called to use what you have in your favor and exploit the weaknesses of your opponent - Answered her before lifting the stick and hitting his side quickly.</p><p>The blow took him by surprise and he recoiled holding his weapon firmly. </p><p>- I'm sure that before Riven and I arrived you did a warm-up that included running at least 10 to 15 minutes - She said surrounding him. - That added to the minutes you've been attacking me and my sudden change of strategy, it's enough to do this - She finished saying before pretending she was going to attack him with the stick just to kick his legs and make him fall to the ground, the stick in front of his eyes.</p><p>- That was fun - She said.</p><p>- That is not the training of a specialist. Or do you think a burn would get tired of a 10-15 minute run? You'd get tired sooner than him and you'd be dead - Sky said accusatoryly.</p><p>- Lucky me I have magic then - Beatrix replied coming down from the platform.</p><p>- You forget that Riven has no magic and that he depends solely on the skills he practice here - He said.</p><p>- Relax Sky, I take my own decisions too - Said Riven.</p><p>However, Sky's last words resonate in her head much longer than she would like. Is she really endangering Riven selfishly?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>